


Be Cool

by AtlasAffogato



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasAffogato/pseuds/AtlasAffogato
Summary: Fanart from Mando's perspective on the dewback.
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Corin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 162





	Be Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



> Inspired by LadyIrina's Family and Home, please check it out she is amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont hold the fact that I can't actually draw people against me. :(


End file.
